


My Three First Loves

by whatashame-shesfuckedinthehead (roryfreisthler)



Category: My Two First Loves (Visual Novel)
Genre: Choices: Stories You Play - Freeform, Communication, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Kitchen Table Polyamory, M/M, Multi, Non-Canon Relationship, Polyamorous Main Character, Polyamory, Teen Romance, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28968702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roryfreisthler/pseuds/whatashame-shesfuckedinthehead
Summary: Queen of being unpredictable, Jessica Price has a unique proposal for her three first loves. Somehow, it all works out.
Relationships: Bad Boy/Childhood Crush (My Two First Loves), Bad Boy/Childhood Crush/Main Character (My Two First Loves), Bad Boy/Main Character (My Two First Loves), Best Friend/Main Character (My Two First Loves), Childhood Crush/Main Character (My Two First Loves)
Kudos: 5





	My Three First Loves

Looking at my messages from Noah, Mason and Ava, my fingers hovered over my phone’s keyboard, heart in my chest as I realized the choice I had to make. 

Can the three of you all come over to my house for a little bit? I texted our group chat, then dropped my phone like it was a hot piece of coal. I looked over at Mackenzie, who smiled at me sympathetically. “I hope it goes well.”

The truth was, when my dad had played the numbers drawing game with me… I still couldn’t decide. I didn’t want it to not be any of them. He said that I either loved them or I didn’t, and somehow, impossibly, I knew what I’d thought since Homecoming was actually true - I loved all three of them equally, and I just wanted to continue things like they had been for months. Being with all of them, with all of them knowing, and all of them being okay with it, because they knew they were all important to me. I had no idea if all of them would be fine with me choosing not to choose, but to be Noah, Mason and Ava’s girlfriend, but it seemed better than choosing one of them while still being in love with the other two and never knowing whether they would’ve let me make my choice. 

Soon enough, they all texted back agreeing to it. I leaned back on the sofa, my knees to my chest. “What if they all leave me?” I asked Mackenzie.

“You’ll deal with it, Jessica Price. You’re the strongest person I know. And I’m sure there are lots of people in New York who will love you like I do. Well… not really like I do, but you know,” Mackenzie laughed. 

Apparently there was this thing called “polyamory”. Mackenzie had looked online to see if anyone else had my problem, and there were other people. Some of them even managed to love multiple people at once, and everything the two of us had read said that communication was the key - something I’d been lacking in throughout senior year. Well. Now I was finally telling them all how I felt, not just how I felt about the individual members of our convoluted not quite love triangle. 

Ava arrived first, crashing on the couch in a way that seemed like she was trying to copy how she, Mackenzie and I hung out on our girls’ nights, but she didn’t quite manage to look as casual as she was trying to. “So, uh, we’re waiting for the boys, I guess,” she said. I nodded, not quite able to look her in the eyes. 

Two headlights shone out the window, and I assumed Mason and Noah had arrived. I wasn’t so sure, though, when it took about ten minutes for them to arrive. And when they arrived, it was together. Ava looked at them with her eyebrow raised, but they didn’t say anything, and instead awkwardly shuffled into chairs in the living room.

“So, Price, what’s this about?” Noah asked. Just like Ava, he was trying to keep it casual, but his voice sounded strained. Mack looked at me, and I nodded, and she walked out of the room.

I took a deep breath, then launched into telling them how I felt.

“I realized that I can’t choose. But not in the way that you’ll probably think. I don’t want to let any of you go, I love all of you, and I want to be with all of you. I want to be official with all of you, and be able to give my whole heart to all of you. Without any of you worrying about who I’m going to choose.”

Mason’s jaw dropped, and I continued.

“Mack and I have been doing research, and it turns out there are other people in situations like mine. There’s something called polyamory, where someone’s in a relationship with multiple people and all of them know about it and are okay with it. We’ve read that the biggest deal is communication, and I know that I’ve been really terrible at that this year, but I promise that I’ll try, for all of you. I don’t want to have to break any of your hearts, because I really love all of you. So um. Let me know what you think, I guess.”

Mason was the first to speak. “Does this mean that you want to um, have a threesome with us?”

“Not unless you want to!” I said in a rush, my voice shrill. “And I don’t think Ava would want to do that! Also I think you and Noah are straight…” 

“Yeah, no offense, Jennings, but I’m so not interested. Been there, too gay to go there again,” Ava laughed.

“... Are you and Noah straight?” I asked Mason, noticing that he hadn’t responded to my assumption of their sexualities.

“So, this is weird, but…” Mason looked over at Noah, and he nodded. “Before we came in, we saw each other on the street, and we talked. We were pretty sure this was just so you could tell us that you’d chosen Ava properly, and…”

“And I asked him out,” Noah said, blushing a little. “I asked if he’d want to give the two of us a try if you chose Ava. He said he would. Especially now that his mom is coming down way hard on his dad when he’s a dick.” 

“So the answer is, neither of us are straight. We’re into both boys and girls, like you are, Jessica,” Mason answered, looking up at me. His gaze was surprisingly warm, and I smiled. 

“Suppose there’d be no harm in trying to date both you and Mason at the same time,” Noah shrugged. “After all, you can do it. And knowing that you really don’t have a choice makes it easier for me at least.”

I looked over at Ava, who was picking at her sleeve. “Ava, are you okay? Do we need to talk alone?”

“I’m just thinking about how Bayla would never have been up for anything like this. Hell, months ago I wouldn’t have thought it was possible. But it’s actually not been that bad with you being with them too. I like our little team, even if I don’t want to kiss either of them. I’m up for it.”

I felt a blush rushing to my cheeks as warmth filled my chest. Somehow, they were all up for trying this chaos. “Thank you. I love all of you so much.” I blurted out.

Three different “love you’s” chorused back at me, overlapping. 

“Who wants to tell Mr. Price?” Noah smirked. “He’s been pretty chill, but this is something new…” 

Reaching out for my hand as well as Mason’s, Ava smiled at all of us. “We’ll do it together. As a team.”


End file.
